Shower anyone?
by NekoSey
Summary: Unreiquited love is a tragedy. But what happens when the lover and one being loved are chained together with handcuffs and have to take a shower together? Who would dare write such a monstrosity? Oh right, me! MosbyxZack lemon yaoi slash PWP slight bndg


This is a bit of a fluffy fiction, and please do not kill me for this pairing. I live by rule 34. Don't know what it is? Go look up the rules of the internet.

Oh, and turn back now if you don't want to see **guy on guy sex** in the shower. :3

*~~~~~*

Zack wasn't up to no good. Fixing Mr mosby's bell so that it would punch him in the face was _completely_ innocent. Well it actually was, compared to all the other things he wannted to do the the older man. Blushing, Zack waited outside the doorway of the so-called "lobby". He composed himself as the devil mosby thought he was. The mischievous, prank doing devil who only wanted to cause Mr. Mosby grief. Not the inner devil that waned to pin him to a wall, feel his body tremble with heat and pleasure, hear him cry out his name when he--No. Zack cut the daydream short as he realized his entire face was on fire. Shaking his head, he regained his composure again. He would have to cut the pranks short for a while after this one, he was just getting too out of hand.

"Ow!" The yelp of pain from the voice unmistakingly known as Mr. Mosby, meant it was time for Zack to step in. He walked in the room and leaned on the edge of the colored mans desk.

"H-hey Mr. Mosby!" The sight of the man in pain had sent Zack's heart a-flutter. Shit. He stuttered. Well what can you expect when the man he--No. No, he would _not_ go there. It was bad enough he was gay, but he wouldn't go flaunting around that he loved Mr. Mosby. Crap! He just said he wouldn't say it! Forget it. Anyway, he hadn't meant for him to get hurt. He must have messed up the trejectory when he was messing around with the sheild of platinum in the outer whatchamacallit. Whatever it was his brother had called it. He didn't care.

"_Zaaaack._" There came the voice of evil that came at will. It was hot. Slapping himself mentally Zack smiled stupidly. "_What _did you do to my bell!"

"Oh, it's nothing Mr. Mosby! Just a little prank from a kid!"

"Your idea of a prank is to have my bell punch me in the face?"

"Well actually it was supposed to punch you in the stomach, but I forgot how short you are!" He was going to pay for that.

Mr. Mosby was fuming by then and they started their usual banter. Zack loved to see Mr Mosby, that much he knew was a fact, and he would admit facts. Even when he was being yelled at, he enjoyed these moments, and savored them forever in his memory, where they shall be forevermore, and no one else would **ever** know about it. They went at it a bit stronger that usual this time, but they forgot to take notice of the guests, like a certain counselor standing right next to them.

-----Later in the counselors office-----

"I am appalled." The man who had intoduced himself as "Mr. Green, ship counselor." was apperantly dissappointed in the two of them. Mr Green had given each of them a doll of eachother. Zack nearly lost it when he told them to do to the doll as they would like to do to eachother, and would have ravaged the doll had he not been alone. He subtly carressed the doll without anyone noticing. Could he tell what he wanted he couldn't have with a doll? No, that couldn't be the case. "Well, I'm afraid I'm going to have to use the blanket method." Zack pinked instantly, but went back to normal all in a split second. He did the same thing when Mr. Green pulled out a pair of handcuffs. But when he handcuffed the two of them together Zack blushed and left the faintest trace there. They were supposed to be handcuffed for a week, but they both gave excuses with desperate excuses. Zack's were off the top of his head about school and friends, stuff he couldn't care less about at the moment.

Then he started to think about when they had to take showers, go to sleep, change clothes, and so much more embarrasing things. Zack could get through the day with tight yet big sized boxers that practically chained his penis to the limp life it was _supposed_ to lead. But with this, how was he supposed to hide a hard-on with _nothing_ to hide it with?

Zack was in a trance throughout the entire 2 hours until curfew. His roomate wasn't around for whatever reason he didn't care about, so Mr. Mosby and Zack pushed the two beds together. Zack thanked his lucky stars his room was clean that day. When started leading him towards the bathroom Zack simply followed, not really aware of the place they were going, or the floor beneath them, or anything else like that. He was transfixed on the cruise director in front of him. It wasn't until he started to undress that Zack's faint blush that was pushing his cheeks decided to pop up and stay.

"W-what are you doing?!" Zack was officially freaking out. He'd accepted that this would have to happen eventually, but it was too much now that it was actually happening.

"Huh? I told you, I have to take a shower every night because I'm too tired in the morning to take one. And I _have_ to take a shower or I feel grimy all over. And this is no exception.

Zack blinked. He had been zoning out while Mr. Mosby was talking earlier, so he had not caught this little detail. Using whatever wits he had left, he tried to reason with the older man. "But how are we going to get our clothes off?" The only option he could see was that they would be ripped off completely. It would be kind of kinky though...

"Well obviously we..." Zack had to pay less attention at all the details and specific manuevers that Mr. Mosby was spelling out. Too much for him. He made Mr. Mosby go slower and finally gave in with recluctance. After a series of difficult movements and akwards brushing againsts that seemed only Zack was aware of, they were both completely stripped if their garments and sat together in the tub. With Zack turned the other way and blushing of course. He could see that Mr. Mosby was also feeling a little akward too.

Laughing nervously, Mr. Mosby tried to lighten the mood. "Well...this is akward. Good thing we're both guys, right Zack?" He seemed to deliberately not look at his face, and if Zack had been looking, he would've seen the pink under the brown.

"Yeah..." Deciding to just wash himself and get it over with, his hand darted out for the shampoo, forgetting for a second that it was the hand with the handcuffs on it, and pulled Mr. Mosby with him. The older man was confused for a spilt second, and, being incredibly thin and light from his earlier days of ballet, ended up being pulled along and ended up on top of Zack. The two blushed profusely and started to get off eachother, but ended up slipping and this time, Zack was on top of handcuffs were caught on ther shower rack, which did not allow them to move freely, so they were stuck on top of eachother, naked. It was too much for him to take.

"Zack--" Mr. Mosby was cut off as said teenage boy kissed him. Mr. Mosby opened his mouth in surprise, and Zack took it as the okay to continue, and practically thrust his tongue inside the wet cavern. The older man moaned a little but did not pull away, much to Zack's surprise, and actually started to respond to the touch.

Deciding to be a little daring he placed his free hand on Mr. Mosby's groin and rubbed his cock in a circular motion slowly and lightly. The man beneath him gasped at the touch, which confused Zack. He unlatched his mouth from Mr. Mosby's, which elicted a small whimper of dissapointment.

"Mr. Mosby...aren't you supposed to be less sensitive? B-being the older one and all.." The blush creeping back onto his cheeks as he remembered that Mr. Mosby was a very busy man and probably didn't get much action. His thoughts were confirmed with a strong blush from said man who became very interested in the shower curtain. That made the younger teen fill to the brim with happiness. To be able to make the older man moan was obviously not a task many people got to do, and Zack felt special because of it. That was when he decided he would make him moan and scream his name as much as he could. And then his mouth was back on Mr. Mosby's.

Zack proceeded to explore Mr. Mosby's mouth with his tongue. He got a similar tongue in return, and they laid there doing the erotic battle of tongues, fighting for dominance over the other, Zack still playing with the older man's cock of course. After a few minutes of teasing his now fully hardened cock Zack gripped it full in his hand, and was able to get his hand around 3/4 of it, including fingertips, right down to the nail tip. He was overcome with the sudden urge to taste what he held in his hand, so he stopped kissing Mr. Mosby, getting obvious dissappointment again.

"Shh.." Zack cooed, being quite gentle, much to his(hopefully) lover's surprise, and tried to keep him happy by kissing way down the expanse of his neck and down to his chest, sucking on erect nipples as he went along, which did get him a few moans from the older man. He finally got down to his thighs, despite the resistance from the handcuffs, and licks the tip lightly, which seemed to give him the biggest moan of all from Mr. Mosby, as if he were egging him on. Fondling the older man's balls gently, Zack slowly took the entire length into his mouth.

"Ahhh~!" Mr. Mosby looked as if he was in pure bliss, as was Zack, being able to finally act out his fantasies with the man. All of the moaning and pleasure Mr. Mosby was having made Zack's penis painfully tight, and stopped sucking when Mr. Mosby was about a minute away from the edge.

"Z-Zack?" The confused man propped himself up with an elbow to see why he was being neglected the bliss the teen was giving him, but the first thing he saw was two fingers in front of his face. He sucked on them eagerly, which earned a blush from Zack, because it meant that Mr. Mosby didn't mind being topped.

After the fingers were evenly covered in slick, wet saliva, Zack pushed one into Mr. Mosby's entrance and started pumping. Seeing no pain visible in his eyes or face, Zack pushed in another one, and tried to soothe the pain the older man was showing by stroking his length, being gentle once again. Once it seemed okay to continue, he put a third finger in, and strechted him as much as he could without hurting the poor guy too much, trying to prepare him for the greater pain, and that was when Zack felt something press lightly on his head. Still continuing his ministrations, he looked at Mr. Mosby's face, which was mixed with so many different emotions, including....was that..._love_ he saw?

"Zack-ah! Y-You don't need to worry a-about it hurting. If I-I really want you to stop, I'll tell you-aah," Zack couldn't make words for the hapiness he was feeling right now. All he could do was to keep pumping this man with his fingers.

"Aah~ Z-Zack...I..I'm ready,"

At that sentence the teenage boy seemed to snap out of the trance he was in and complied with what Mr. Mosby wanted for once. He spit into his hand and coated his penis with that, and then positioned it at Mr. Mosby's entrance. He tried to push in but the hole was suddenly to tight that he couldn't get it in.

"Mr. Mosby...You need to relax.." As if his words were the soothing medicine he needed, the older man relaxed his tense state as much a he could. Zack took this opportunity and pushed in his dick slowly, Mr. Mosby moaning all the while. Zack realized he was moaning with him, he was so tight!

After a little while, it seemed as though most of the pain was gone, so Zack started moving again. The pleasure of it all was indescribable. After about what was probably an hour of sex, both men were extremely sweaty and about to cum.

"A-a-ah! Zack!"

"Mr. Mosby!"

With almost unspoken agreement, the two came together, shooting a sticky stream of white fluid across both of their stomachs. Zack collapsed on top of Mr. Mosby and pulled weakly at the handcuffs that were still stuck on the shower rail. Mr. Mosby noticed this and decided enough was enough.

"Oh! Here let me get that," He reached out and pulled the shower curtain back a little, and groped around a little before bringing his hand back with a small key in it. Zack's eyes bulged as the older man unlocked the handcuffs that put them in this predicament.

"I...you...the handcuffs...but...what?" It was Zack's turn to be confused for once.

"I..um...may have asked Mr. Green for a bit of assistance..to watch how we act to eachother and take whatever measures where neccesary..." Mr. Mosby smiled a weak smile that begged Zack to not be angry. Recognizing this smile from Cody as a child with their mom, Zack's eyes started to sting as he pulled the older man into a tight embrace in a swift movement, causing the semi-hard cock in Mr. Mosby to move into him a little more, which elicted a small gasp from the man.

"You...you're not mad?"

Zack shook his head, "How could I be mad? I love you!" He finally said it. In what was basically perfect timing, he had finally said those three words he had wanted to for years. The tears threatening the brim of his eyes finally spilled out onto his lover's back, who was extremely surprised, happy, and absolutely filled to the brim of his core with love.

"I love you too!" And with that Mr. Mosby pulled Zack out of the embrace, and into a passionate kiss, which was one of many sure to come.

*~~~~~*

First things first. I know the guy's name is not Mr. Green. Let's just say the crazy counselor was never hired.

S-So? This was my first yaoi fic ever! -hides- Don't kill me!

Reviews are appreciated as long as you aren't going to hunt me down and stab me until I'm dead or near death! :3


End file.
